ENIGMA
by lukaSun
Summary: THE GOLD CLOTHS GOT STOLEN. SHAKA GETS HELP FROM SOME VERY SPECIAL FRIENDS TO TRY TO SOLVE THE MYSTERY..GOLD SAINTS ADVENTURE AND THE REASON WHY THE MEGAS DREPANON WAS HIDDEN IN THE SANCTUARY. GOOD FOR THOSE WHO READ THE G EPISODES. PLEASE REVIEW. updated


ENIGMA

CHAPTER ONE: GOLDEN PROBLEM

1.

Shaka came back from Nirvana. See, people usually mistake the idea of nirvana as a physical spot of elucidation, when in reality it is a state of mind, body and soul. Shaka knew that as well as he disliked the idea of labelling things. Words are somehow confusing and end up as a fake assumption of feelings and ideals, like a cloud meant to blind. He then felt sad about it, as he always did, and figured that what really kept people away from the truth was skepticism and and total belief in already fixed up ideas and plans. Shaka came back from nirvana, as he stopped his meditation, whith this thoughts floating in his head.

The sancuary was a peaceful place, like a reflection of how the world was supposed to be.it a shame things dont match, thought shaka, but then as Buda always said, life is nothing but a second in our existance. Shaka, as usual, elevated a bit of his cosmos to touch every heart who believed in tyhis single idea and started his coming back process, conecting with the aura of his virgo saint cloth and with every cosmos in the wholy sanctuary, cause Shaka was more than a saint. He was a beautiful person.

As he came walking through the Salas Trees garden, alongside the Virgo temple, something weird he realized. He couldnt feel his cloth. He couldnt feel his friends. Their cosmos were somehow blanked and his clothwas definetly gone. See, everytime Shaka started his meditation, he formed a sort of shield around himself, as a way to keep things out and his ehart by itself. It was something he learned from Mu, though no one really knew that. When little boys, Shaka and Mu were very close as they both appreciated the essence of meditation. When Mu wanted some time alone, he´d go talk to the stars, as his folk usually did. The problem was that the other kids wouldnt leave him alone,including there Aldebaran and Aioria. So he used his telecnesis to create a sort of wall around him , somethin that would hide his cosmos and keep things away. Later he developed his technic to his famous crystal wall, the most efficient defense system known between the Athena´s saints. Mu told Shaka about his defense plan and thought him how to start his own, without being dependant on telecnesis. Shaka respected Mu a lot ,and followed his advice , developing a powerful shield almost as powerful as he fellow saint. And this shield must´ve kept him away from all that confusion of nothing .

The Virgo saint streched his vision further , and hang on, they were all asleep. All saints were asleep and even the kyotos presence was faded by this strange enchantment. As he looked out of his temple , looking as a way to put things, cause Shaka rarely opened his eyes. He gazed up and started to feel the traces of a powerful cosmos left behind. Then he noticed that two of the gold saints werent acctualy there. What happened to Camus and Aphrodite?

2.

How beautiful are the flowers in this island, thought Aphrodite, as he wondered through the gardens of the Amazon´s island. He came to aid one of his dearest friends, the amazon called Levi, with some personal problems envolving a group of rebels. See, he got free access to the well protected island, once he proved to be in touch with all that reflects beauty in this world. In his opinion, harmony shows itself in beauty, and his heart felt the same way about it, everytime he´d gaze upon something as beautiful as this garden. Probably, his narcisism came from this idea, instead fro mwhat the majority thought, and his beauty would be a straight result of that. He was very beautiful indeed, and he saw power in beauty. Since he was a little boy, he´d loved plants and flowers. How beautiful and disrespected, hed think of them. He used his cosmos to conect with them in a way of mutual cooperation. A symbiosis, one may say. He developed a specvial relationship with flowers ,putting roses as his higher beloved of all beings.

The roses. He had a great admiration for them. Beautiful , unique and lethal. Thats how he´d see them, and they loved him for that. See, even plants have souls and he knew that. Also, he hated those who wouldnt understand such an obvious remark. Why to attack something justcause its beautiful and cant do anything about it?No, no...Aprodite knew better. He inflamed the roses with his cosmos, giving them something a little more advanced han the state of harmless flowers. His attacks possed the srtenght of revenge and were an answer to the world. His answer to the world. Why hate beauty?

He´d say that to Giacomo every now and then, since their early years. Death mask, what a silly nickname.. They were close during their young years of training, though he couldnt explain why that´d be. Maybe cause his brutallity was an opposite for Aphrodites sense of perfection. But most of all, it was cause Giaco consumed Aphrosites heart like no one. And he was indeed fragile when they´d make love, cause Giaco himself couldnt understand how somethin so pretty could exisist. Their relationship was based on the harmony of black and white.. untill , of course, Deathmask try to dragg Aprodites soul on an exlposion of jeaulosy. He tried to make him his own. But that was a mistake. No one loves Aphrodite more than himself. When when he oppened the seykishi, and tried to dragg aphrodite into his body, the pisces saint figured it out, and made the other way around.deathmask saw himself in a worl of extream beauty and power, a power so dark that could inflict itself upon the world like perfect darkness. He was inside aphrodites heart. And he loved that, cause since little he was a bit attracted to darkness. That was somethin there worth wworshipin. But then it was too late. Dead end for their relantionship.

As aphrodite walked through the garden and thought of Giacomo, he remembered how Levi once said that his right intentions concerning beauty and all that would be the ruin of his heart. When the time come, she said, he´d make the wron choices to preserv beauty, and ´d choose power over justice. Maybe se was right. Call it fate, he thought.he was just mizenderstood, like the beautiful roses with all those spikes. He then smiled with that thought, as he gazed upon a beautiful waterfall, just in time to notice something very odd. A woman, as dark as the night, with no mask and dressed in a war armor was standing up there. The sight of that was an isult to Aphrodites heart, but more than that, he knew that she wasnt an amazon, and tht made him uneasy, cause she was incredbly hostile. " Im gonna take that", and she pointed to his pisces gold cloth, which he carried ni a box, as a backpak. " You must be kidding", answered an Aphrodite with total disbelief in his voice. And then it all happened. Hundreds of shadows came from all directions, as she shouted " SHADOW ENCARNATION" with an intense and dark cosmos. They attacked from all the direction, as real soldiers. But Aphrodite wasnt a gold saint by chance He elevated his cosmos, using the flowers around to create a storm of petals, which turned to hazzel blades and took down several of the shadow soldiers. But then it was too late for him to realize the true intentions of his enemy. She was close enough to rip his pack, in a fast move with her sharp nails, and throw his cloth to the shadows, wich swallowed it and vanished. " Thank u, beauty" and she dismissed her self being swallowed by darkness in its pure form. He knew then that somethin big was going on. He got his cloth stolen and felt the ladyus cosmos, knowing then that it was from a higher nature. He ran straight back to the sanctuary with a single word shouting at his head, " Bitch, bitch, bitch!"

3.

Camus loved his pupil very much. See ,the coldness of the aquarius saint was, one might add, a herr from his house. But more than that, it was acctualy a strike of personality. To be able to feel and show it on its proper time and in its proper way were the priciples of Camus racionality. Masters of the ice and masters of their own hearts. Camus knew how to isolate emotions, to then be able to concentrate on elevating his cosmos on the purpose of a fight. But that didnt mean he couldnt feel. It was , as a matter of fact the other way around. He was, for instance, loving to teach his pupil Crystal, how to master the ice technic. Atoms were floating aropund them like ice crystals, as clean as diamonds. " you have to concentrate the diamonds in ur hands, until they become one with ur body. With ur soul. Then, u masrter them with ur own will, smashing then until they turn into dust. That way u can accomplish the magic, and be able to do the other way around, they wil lobbey you, resulting on a powerful attack able to freeze ur enemy, as they rush onto him and become part of his body, with the only difference that he wont be able tio master them. They will take it over. Nkowing how to master the crystals and recuce their temperature to the absolut zero will be ur better shot to became a great master of the ice". His pupil was getting several parts of his body frozen, and Camus thought it was rather cute. He came for another round of lessons in Siberia, and left the sanctuary and his dutty as the Aquarius Gold saint, with the Kyotos approval, of course. He was also relaxing in what felt like home to him. "Try to focus on ur fingertipos for a change instead of rushing things up" " But master, i cant freeze the air as i could minutes ago. It doesnt work..." Camus was going to give one of those ' ok, u have to focus" response, when he felt that his pupil might´ve been right. The air war rather different. He was worried about getting Crystal to concentrate that he himself lowered guard for a while. Now he could sense a strage heat coming from...below? thats when he saw a giant war deamon rising from the gorund, turning the ice solid territory they were training on a big lake of hot water. Camus managed to keep on part of the ground on its solid form, cause nothing would remain unfrozzen around him, once his will was upon it. But the Balrog took an inflamed sword, just as fire threatenig as his whole body, and aimed at Crystal. "NO!" shouted camus and went straight to the balrog in what seemed llike a skate ice looping. He held the swords im pact with his bare hands. The picture would be a beautiful one, like heaven against hell, would the conditions be different. The flames, which were defnetly not ordinary, he thoughtb at the time, were wining him over. But then he blew his cosmos, turning it all into a deep blue until he Shouted " AURORA EXPLOSION" and a rainbow of colours exploded, and the sword fell down, frozen and broke into pieces. 'Silly rabbit", said the deamon in a voice that sounded like jundreds of men in great agony. Thats when he realized that his cloth was being taken away by several little deamons, the size of a rabbitt, on incredible speed. The deamon went back to wherever hell he came from and so did his followers, camus was puzzled, his cloth, gone.

4.

" Mu, u have to focus..." said Shion. Mu couldnt help but laugh everytime he´d let a rock fell at his masters head. Not that ´d hurt him...not even a whole emple was amtch for shions telecnesis. But he thought it was funny he´d let that happen. He was just a boy, and missed his folks, see, Mu wasnt human, he came frfom another era, which was killed by time. " im just a boy', he thought. But somehow he wasnt. He had memories that would surpass his age. How could that be? It was when his masters image faded that he realized he was dreaming. A good dream, but he didnt remember falling asleep. And this dream...Mu had the habit to dream just as he wished and what he wished. As a telepat, he could control his memory. It was a way to try to remember home and lesser the pain. Eh often had conversations with his master shion during his dreams. Thats how he knew he was trapped in some kind of illusion, for not saying the least. Then al lbecome dark and he saw the truth. Someone was manipulating his dream in order to keep him asleep. But who´d figure Mu had such habbits. He tried to wake up and then several hands try to grab him ,with a voice saying "u´ll go nowhere". Mu didnt mind replaying, since he was aware to be the one and only master of his mind. He then climbbed a leadder coming from nowhere, which he knew was a ay out of th unconscious territory.

Suddenlly he woke up, cover in swet and wondering how long was kept asleep. He was in front of his temple, in Jamiel, and knew that only one could be able to cast a spell like that. He had a name. And then a double feeling came to him. Something that was supposed to be there wasnt and something that wasnt supposes to be felt, was. His aries gold cloth was gone and he could feel a very gentle and powerful cosmo around. Like calling out for him. Shaka! Before a blink of an eye, all was stardust. Mu was standing at the entrance of the Virgo temple, ant the wholy Sanctuary, in Greece.


End file.
